39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Circle
The Black Circle is the fifth book of the first book series, written by Patrick Carman. Plot The book starts with Amy and Dan Cahill getting a telegram in Egypt. Fearing for their lives, they had changed hotels in the night. The telegram told them to go to a locker in the airport, but to come alone. They leave Nellie a note and leave. They are closely followed by Hamilton Holt. In the airport, they lose him, but then run into Ian and Natalie Kabra. Dan makes a run for it but Ian grabs Amy quickly. She kicks him in the leg extremely hard. They make it to the locker in time to discover objects in a box left by a mysterious person going by the name of NRR. In the box there is a guidebook, disguises, passports, a snow globe, a credit card, a note with seemingly random letters on it, and a photo of their parents outside the Russian Embassy. Dan and Amy unscramble the letters and find out that the next Clue(s) are in the following Russian cities: Volgograd, Moscow, Yekaterinburg, and St. Petersburg. They board their plane quickly without Nellie and Saladin. Then they both fly to Russia, ending up in Volgograd. Here they meet and work with the Holts, climbing the inside of The Motherland Calls to discover a hint to the Clue around Rasputin, Anastasia, and Alexei. They check out the cities on the list they found by the eye of the statue, buying a car in the process, leading them to the place Rasputin died. During an attack by the Kabras, the Holts alert them of a location code which guides them to a Lucian base, the Kremlin. There, they discover who the mysterious NRR is; Nataliya Ruslanovna Radova, Anastasia's only daughter. They also find the Clue in the Amber Room in the St. Petersburg Cathedral which has been given Black Circle clearance, meaning that only Lucians given permission directly from Vikram Kabra can enter. They then find the Clue, a half gram of melted amber, and as Irina Spasky catches them, The Man in Black bursts in, attacks Irina and the other Lucians, indirectly saving the duo. They call the Holts and tell them what the next Clue is, only for Eisenhower to call their alliance off. Quote ''"Come alone, as your parents did, or don't come at all." -NRR This was said on the telegram that is given to Amy and Dan. Back Summary ''"A GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE A strange telegram lures fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, deep into Russia and away from the only trustworthy adult they know. Signed with the initials NRR, the telegram launches a race to uncover a treasure stolen by Nazis and the truth behind the murdur of the last Russian royal family. All too soon, the treasure hunt starts to smell like a Lucian trap. But the bait might just be irresistible...what will Amy and Dan risk to find out what '''really' happened on the night their parents died?"'' Characters * Irina Spasky * Ian Kabra * Natalie Kabra * The Holt Family * Dan Cahill * Amy Cahill * The Man in Black * Nellie Gomez * NRR Clue One gram of melted Amber. Secret Messages This book has no code key, but the code is that the characters are really Russian letters, although they are corresponding with English letters and written in the English language. There is a key on the Card 94: Anastasia. Compare that to codes in the book, and you might decode them. If you already know the Russian alphabet, this is not necessary. Inside front cover: Remember Madeleine. Pages 39–56: Olivia had another. Letter To: All Lucians From: Vikram Kabra Re: New strategy My esteemed fellow Lucians, The hunt for the 39 Clues has proved more complicated than expected. It's time to make the other Cahill branches feel the full force of Lucian power, even if it gets a little... messy. I am sending all agents into the field to join the hunt, and I authorize you to use whatever means neccesary to find the Clues. Any "accidents" involving rival Cahills will be overlooked. Just get the job done. - Vikram Kabra Cards *Card 90: Hamilton Holt * Card 91: Kremlin Surveillance * Card 92: Simon Bolivar * Card 93: The Amber Room * Card 94: Anastasia * Card 95: Police Report Category:The Black Circle Category:Books Category:The Black Circle Category:Lucian Clues Category:Books in Series One Category:Lucian Category:Amber Category:Clues Category:Patric Karman Category:Cahill Family Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:The Shark Category:Holt Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Spasky Family Category:Russian Royal Family Category:NRR Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill